This invention is directed to methods of etching indicia on glass surfaces and is particularly directed to a method of applying vehicle identification indicia to the windows of automobiles as a deterrent to vehicle theft.
In the past, many different approaches have been taken to deter the theft of automobiles. Such approaches include the provision of vehicle alarm systems, steering wheel locks and other enhanced locking arrangements and the like. Each of these theft-deterrent approaches has one or more inherent disadvantages. Thus, for example, even sophisticated alarm and locking systems can readily be defeated by experienced car thieves.